


Part-Time Mobster, Full-Time Dad

by irlenolacroix



Series: The Smiling Twenties [4]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, and pabit is Baby Boy, anyways have fun with this fluffy stuff, boris is a dad because fuck yall, kamal doesnt live with them but he comes over a Lot, the carlas are all adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlenolacroix/pseuds/irlenolacroix
Summary: Two long knocks, three short, one long, two short.An excited gasp. The skittering of feet. The sounds of bickering voices. The turning of a lock. The opening of a door.“Dad!”***Boris Habit may work late nights, but he's always able to make time for his family.





	Part-Time Mobster, Full-Time Dad

Boris Habit got home two hours earlier than he usually did, just a little bit after midnight. They didn’t start closing up at the Habitat until about two o’clock, but it was a Friday, so Jimothan was going to close up the bar early anyways for Kamal and Questionette’s performance. Boris hated missing Kamal’s performances, but he had an important obligation tonight, something he really couldn’t put off. Kamal understood and had let Boris sit in on his and Questionette’s last rehearsal. Boris was, as always, spellbound. He vowed to make the next performance, and Kamal had teased him, but rewarded him with a kiss. Kamal understood. He always did.

Boris was out of his car almost as soon as he stopped in front of his house. He grabbed his briefcase from the passenger seat, opening it briefly to make sure he hadn’t left anything important at the speakeasy. Cash, paperwork, notes from Kamal, gun. Everything was there. Good. He closed the briefcase, grabbed his house key, and rushed up the stairs to his front door. For a moment he held his key out, ready to unlock the door, but he stopped himself. He wanted to hear the reaction to his knocking.

Two long knocks, three short, one long, two short.

An excited gasp. The skittering of feet. The sounds of bickering voices. The turning of a lock. The opening of a door.

“Dad!”

Boris beamed as his children came to hug him, wrapping his long arms around the four of them as best as he could. His three daughters were all at least to stomach-height and therefore easy to hug, but his son had to climb Boris’s leg to reach him adequately. This, of course, led to some squishing, and after a moment Boris had to step back, giggling as his five-year-old managed to climb up onto his hip with surprisingly strong and sharp hands.

“Ow-- Pabit, what did I tell you about climbing me?” Boris couldn’t help but smile as he said it, pulling his son off of his hip and hugging him close to his chest instead.

“They were squishing me!” Pabit retorted, hugging his father back as best as he could. He was the spitting image of his dad in almost every way to the point where it was almost uncanny to see them together, even for Pabit’s three older sisters.

“Oh, come on, we were not.” The youngest daughter playfully shoved Pabit’s shoulder, and he turned to stick his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out at him in response before turning to her father. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hello, Karla, dear.” Boris grinned and put Pabit back down on the porch, hugging Karla as soon as his arms were free. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you two!” He pulled his two eldest daughters into the hug, and they hugged him in return. “Carla, Carlla…” He pulled back after a moment, just looking at his daughters, before motioning to the door. “Come on, it is rather cold out.”

The children obliged, following Boris in, the eldest daughter Carla closing the door behind them all. “I tried to get them all to bed on time,” she said, “but they wanted to stay up and wait for you to come home.” She giggled behind her hand, coming in to hug her father again. “I’ve got to get going.”

“Oh, can you not stay a bit longer?” Boris pouted, hugging her back. “I am sure Kamal would love to see you when he gets here.”

Carla sighed and lay her head against her father’s chest. “I’d love to see him too, but I need to get up early tomorrow. Job interview!” She leaned back, a nervous smile on her face, and leaned up to kiss Boris’s cheek. “Give Kamal my love, though, okay? I miss him, it’s been too long since I’ve seen him.”

“I will, Cee-Cee.” Boris sighed and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. “Good luck tomorrow. Tell me if it goes well.”

“Promise.” Carla looked then to her younger siblings, crouching and opening her arms as she did so. “Aw, is nobody else going to tell me goodbye?”

Her words were met with a chorus of “Bye, Carla,” as well as a group hug from the other three Habit children. Carla rested her head on top of Pabit’s head, her sisters each laying their head on a shoulder, before getting up and grabbing her coat by the door. She waved, and once everybody had waved back, she was gone.

“All right…” Boris sighed and looked at the remaining three children, a soft smile appearing on his face as he did so. “Who is ready for bed?”

“I’m beat.” Carlla, the middle sister, rubbed one of her eyes with her hand. “It’s been a long day.”

“She got a letter from a  _ boy _ ,” the youngest of the sisters, Karla, said as she nudged Carlla in the ribs.

“Hey!” Carlla lightly shoved her younger sister’s shoulder. “I let you win at tag, you promised you’d keep quiet!”

“I promised I wouldn’t  _ read _ it,” Karla said. “I can just use my fortune-telling skills to figure out what it says anyways.”

“Well, you’re going to be pretty bored, because I’m ninety percent sure it’s just some stupid joke he decided to waste a stamp on.” Carlla turned to look at her father, her face pinkened from the previous interaction. “I’m going to bed. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, Ell.” Boris opened his arms, and Carlla gave him a tight hug before turning to go upstairs. Boris watched her go, and once she got to the top, he called after her— “I do expect to hear about this  _ boy _ later!”

Carlla responded by walking into her room, then coming out seconds later and throwing a pillow at her dad from the top of the staircase. He let out a dramatic groan as it hit him in the shoulder, which earned a giggle from all of the children.

“I’ll take it back up to her,” Karla said, picking up the pillow after it hit the floor. “I’m pretty tired too.” She pressed her head against her father’s stomach, her own way of hugging him, and he ruffled her short brown hair. “Night, Dad. Love you.”

“I love you too, Miss K. Goodnight.” After a moment of hugging his daughter, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Tell me what Carlla’s letter says in the morning, with your fortune-telling skills.”

Karla giggled and nodded. “Promise.” She turned and ran up the stairs with the pillow, taking it to Carlla before heading to her own room.

Boris sighed as he watched his daughters disperse before turning his attention to his son, the youngest of the bunch by five years. “And you, Pabit?” he asked. “Are you sleepy yet?”

Pabit shook his head. “Nope.”

Boris crouched down as close to his son’s level as he could get, and he was met with Pabit trying to crawl into his coat. “It is several hours past your bedtime, young man.”

“I know.” Pabit secured himself between his father’s coat and his chest. “I want to stay up until Kamal gets home, though.”

Boris smiled softly and stood up, scooping Pabit up inside his coat as he did so. “Are you excited to see Kamal?”

“Yes.” Pabit squirmed a little until he was comfortable, immediately relaxing in his father’s arms once he found a position he liked. “Are you going to marry him?”

Boris went a little red in the face at the question, but luckily Pabit couldn’t see him from where he was curled up inside his coat. “...I would if I could, little one,” he murmured, carefully carrying Pabit over to the living room and sitting on the couch.

“He should move in with us,” Pabit said, making himself comfortable on his father’s lap beneath his coat. “I’d like it if he moved in with us.”

Boris leaned against the back of the couch, his eyes closing as he did so. “I would as well. Perhaps not tomorrow… but someday, I would really like that.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Silence fell over the two, silence which was soon overtaken by quiet snoring. By the time Kamal got to the house, Boris and Pabit were both fast asleep on the couch. Kamal carried Pabit gently up to his bedroom, then went back downstairs to nudge Boris awake with a kiss.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he murmured. “You aren’t going to sleep in your clothes, are you?”

Boris blinked sleepily, then kissed Kamal upon realizing who he was. It wasn’t for another few minutes, minutes punctuated by sleepy kisses and soft “I missed you”s, that he actually got to his feet and went upstairs with Kamal to get ready for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!!! boris has kids!!! the three daughters are all based upon the main three carlas in the game and pabit is... well, he's pabit. expect more stuff with these kiddos in the future, they mean the world to me and they're really important to the story as well!!!
> 
> my tumblr is @winemomparker and the cocreator of this au is over at @kamalsaystransrights!!! expect more from this au in the near future!!! comments and kudos are much appreciated, thank you all so much!!!


End file.
